Eros Ramazzotti
Eros Luciano Walter Ramazzotti (ur. 28 października 1963 w Rzymie) – włoski piosenkarz i autor piosenek. Kariera Zadebiutował w 1981, kiedy jako wokalista wziął udział w Konkursie Nowych Głosów w Castrocaro. Zaśpiewał wtedy utwór "Rock 80", a następnie podpisał swój pierwszy kontrakt. Następnego roku wydał debiutancki album, zatytułowany Ad un amico. W 1984 wygrał w kategorii młodych wykonawców Festiwal Piosenki Włoskiej w San Remo, wykonując piosenkę "Terra promessa". W następnym roku na festiwalu prezentował piosenkę "Una storia importante" z albumu Cuori agitati. Zwycięstwo w San Remo w 1986 z piosenką "Adesso tu" potwierdziło popularność Ramazzottiego we Włoszech. Zainteresowały się nim też melomani z innych krajów. Piosenka "Adesso tu" znalazła się w albumie Nuovi eroi. W 1987 wydał kolejny album, zatytułowany I certi momenti. Trasa koncertowa, towarzysząca wydaniu albumu, trwała dziewięć miesięcy, podczas których artystę obejrzało ponad milion widzów: był to pierwszy włoski koncert rockowy, który zgromadził tak szeroką widownię. W 1988 wyszedł minialbum "Musica e" (z piosenką "Musica e" - duet Eros Ramazzotti i Andrea Bocelli), który podbił rynek wydawniczy i sprzedał się znacznie lepiej niż "In certi momenti". Po dwóch latach przerwy w koncertowaniu, Eros wydał kolejną płytę: "In ogni senso", poprzedzającą pierwszy występ artysty w Stanach Zjednoczonych - show zorganizowany w Radio City Hall w Nowym Jorku. Czas spędzony na tournée zamyka się nowym albumem live "Eros in concert". Koncert w Barcelonie (z tej trasy) był transmitowany w Interwizji. Po trzech latach Eros nagrywa kolejny album - "Tutte storie" - najbardziej pracochłonny i skomplikowany, dzięki któremu wchodzi na szczyty wszystkich list przebojów w Europie. Videoclip "Cose della vita" (nagrany później - w 1997 roku - jako duet z Tiną Turner) - pierwszy z albumu, został nakręcony przez Spike’a Lee. Tournée europejskie było jednym z najważniejszych tras artysty i skończyło się za oceanem, gdzie Eros występował w piętnastu krajach latynoamerykańskich. Po przyjeździe do Polski, Włoch zainicjował występ trio: Erosa Ramazzotti, Pino Daniele i Jovanotti. W listopadzie 1994 artysta został zaproszony do wystąpienia na żywo na koncercie MTV Awards w Berlinie. W tym okresie Ramazzotti tworzy nowe przedsięwzięcie - "Radiorama" i podpisał kontrakt dyskograficzny z wytwórnią BMG International. Podczas lata 1995 Eros wziął udział w Summer Festival - muzycznym happeningu z takimi gwiazdami muzyki jak Rod Stewart, Elton John i Joe Cocker. 13 maja 1996 ukazał się album "Dove c'e musica"- pierwszy w pełni wyprodukowany przez artystę. Sprzedano ponad siedem milionów egzemplarzy tej płyty. Tournée europejskie, które towarzyszy wyjściu krążka, kończy się na kilka dni przed urodzeniem Aurory Sophie - córki Erosa i Michelle Hunziker. W następnych miesiącach napisał "That’s all I need to know" dla Joe Cockera. W październiku 1997 wyszła płyta "Eros - Greatest Hits". Eros skompletował szesnaście piosenek: część ze swej rockowej przeszłości, kilka największych przebojów i dwa utwory, które nie były jeszcze wydane. W lutym 1998 rozpoczął tournée światowe do Południowej Ameryki, Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki i Europy. Trwało ono osiem miesięcy. 24 kwietnia zostało przerwane ze względu na ślub Erosa i Michelle Hunziker, świętowany w Kościele Pałacu Odescalchi w Bracciano, niedaleko Rzymu. W maju Eros uczestniczył w koncercie "Pavarotti i Przyjaciele" w reżyserii Spike'a Lee, gdzie występował w duecie z Mistrzem Pavarotti - "Se bastasse una canzone". Nowy album "Eros live" wyszedł w końcu października. Artysta występował z Tiną Turner i Joe Cockerem przy okazji koncertu Księcia Baviery. W marcu 1999 Eros Ramazzotti został nagrodzony w Hamburgu niemieckim Oskarem muzycznym L'Echo Award w kategorii "Najlepszego artysty międzynarodowego". Przy końcu wieku pojawiły się nowe projekty Erosa. Powstały nowe biura "Radiorama": studio nagrań i dwa studia postprodukcyjne. W nich odbywała się prezentacja nowego albumu Gianni Morandi "Come fa bene l’amore", gdzie Eros był producentem i autorem tekstów i muzyki. W trakcie lata Eros wziął udział w kilku festiwalach w Niemczech i międzyczasie przygotowując nowy album, który wyszedł w końcu roku 2000: Stilelibero. W 2013 roku wydał singel "Un Ángel Como El Sol Tú Eres". W 2014 Eros poślubił modelkę Marice Pellegrinelli z którą ma dwójkę dzieci - córkę Raffaelę Marię oraz syna Gabrio Tullio. Dyskografia Zobacz też * Robert Rozmus Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji